Séparation
by little akary
Summary: Trop d'amour tue l'amour. Voilà ce qui arrive quand la passion est trop forte.


En fait cette idée m'est venu en lisant "Fait divers" de Shini-sama. J'ai trouvé dommage qu'il n'y est pas la séparation de Grimmjow et Ichigo. Alors du coup j'y ai pensé dans mon petit coin et c'est ce qui en est sortit. Donc bon je préfère préciser que l'idée de base ne vient pas de moi et que si cette fic te dérange Shini-sama je peux très bien l'enlever.

Maintenant je vous dit bonne fic!!

* * *

Pas ce soir, pas aujourd'hui, je t'en supplie. Ce n'est pas le moment. Brise la vaisselle, claque la porte, part te saouler mais ne prononce pas ses mots. Je sais qu'ils finiront par sortir, mais attends au moins demain.

On ne se supporte plus, on s'étouffe littéralement. C'est affreux et pourtant on s'aime tant. Pourquoi une telle jalousie c'est installée ? Si l'on s'éloigne chacun se monte la tête pour finir par une paranoïa qui finit par exploser à la maison. Si l'on reste ensemble, notre caractère trop similaire nous empêche de vivre. On se ressemble tant qu'un seul petit prétexte et nous partons au quart de tour. Chaque fois il faut remplacer la moitié de la vaisselle. Comment e-t-on pu en arriver là ? Je te déteste vraiment pour ça pourtant je t'aime à en crever.

Mais ce soir rien. Je viens de rentrer et il est tard mais tu ne dis rien Mon cœur cogne beaucoup trop fort dans ma poitrine, quelque chose cloche. Normalement tu aurais déjà du réagir. Cries-moi d'ssus !!! Que ça s'arrêtes là, que la pression redescende, ne restes pas simplement là à me regarder comme ça. J'ai peur… peur que tu ne dises ces mots. Même si comme ça cette situation ridicule s'arrêtera. Mas pas aujourd'hui.

Je te sens te rapprocher de moi et e saisir violemment dans tes bras. Je suffoque à moitié mais plutôt mourir que te demander de me lâcher. Je passe à mon tour mes bras autour de tes épaules et te renvois ton étreinte plongeant ma tête dans le creux de ton cou. Ta respiration s'accélère, bon sang, que se passe-t-il dans ta tête ? Je suis rentré tard pourtant, c'est quoi cet accueil. Comme si c'était la dernière fois. Ce ne sera jamais la dernière fois entre nous… et tu le sais très bien.

Tu te mets alors en marche, nous entraînant vers la chambre… Déjà ? Tu ne respectes rien ce soir ou alors je suis vraiment soûl là. En fait c'est peut-être moi qui perd la boule. La porte s'ouvre à la volée claquant contre le mur créant un vacarme dans le silence de l'appartement et me réveillant. C'est la preuve que finalement tu es bien énervé… Contre qui ? Toi ou moi ?... D'un coup tu détaches nos deux corps et me regardes intensément. Je me sens alors devenir tout petit, misérable, incapable d'exister si ce regard n'était pas ancré dans le mien. Ca me fait frémir et tu le sens très bien car ton regard s'adoucit légèrement. Tu attrapes alors l'arrière de mon crane et scelle nos lèvres sans aucune délicatesse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre et le baiser devient beaucoup plus animal que réfléchit. Les instincts primaux viennent de se réveiller. Comme pour la jalousie on ne contrôle plus rien. On agit c'est tout.

Les reste de cette soirée aura elle aussi était bestiale. Je crois que j'ai un bleu sur le bras et sur un mollet. Que je regarde ton dos, presque à sang, je constate que t'es pas vraiment mieux loti que moi. Finalement tu n'as rien dit de la soirée peut-être qu'ainsi c'était plus claire et au moins il y a eu du silence dans cet appartement. Pour une fois… Je me tourne paresseusement sur le lit pour me retrouver sur le côté, dos à toi. Le silence règne encore, tu dois donc dormir.

Toute cette chaleur qui m'entoure comment pourrai-je m'en passer ? Je crois qu'il va tout de même falloir se faire une raison. Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre et soupire voyant le ciel sans nuage. Alors je sens une main remonter le long de mon bras, ce qui me procure un frisson. Comme ça tu ne dormais pas…

« Il faut qu'on parle, me chuchotes-tu.

-Je sais, répondis-je dans un souffle.

-Les choses ne peuvent pas continuer comme ça. Je… tu sais j'ai vraiment… enfin j'veux vraiment pas finir par te blesser. C'est pas ce que je veux. Bordel je t'aime. »

Tu te tais un moment. Tu cherches certainement tes mots même si au final ça voudra toujours dire la même chose. Enfin toi tu as du courage, du moins plus que moi. Je contente d'écouter et de regarder par cette maudite fenêtre. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de nuage ?

« Il n'y a que toi, c'est sûr. Je fais pas ça pour un autre. J'sais qu'tu comprends ce que j'veux dire. Y a pas besoin de discours entre nous… Merde pourquoi c'est si compliqué. J'm'étais préparé pourtant. J'voulais t'le dire dès qu'tu aurais franchit la porte. J'ai plus d'couille ou quoi ? »

Tu parles c'est plutôt moi la mauviette dans l'histoire ! Pourquoi je dis rien ! Je pourrai au moins essayer de l'arrêter. Mais je sais qu'il a raison même si moi je ne peux pas me résoudre à cette solution. Je voulais pas qu'on en arrive à ça, on s'aime tant pourtant. Rien qu'à entendre le son de ta voix, je le sais très bien que tu partages ces sentiments. C'est quoi cet amour qui nous oblige à subir tout ça ?... Est-ce que ça durera toujours ? Est-ce l'on être obligé à ça toute notre vie…

« Il faut qu'on s'quitte. »

Je ferme les yeux. Ca y est, c'est dit. Il l'a dit. Je sais que demain se sera fait. Mais merde je t'aime moi aussi pourquoi faut-il qu'on se sépare ? Je veux vivre toute ma vie à tes côtés, puisque de toute façon ça ne s'arrêtera pas là. Ca ne peut pas finir je le sais très bien. Toi aussi tu en es conscient. Que même si on le désirait très fort notre amour ne finira pas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on le dit qu'il finira par s'éteindre. C'est impossible. Toi aussi tu ne veux pas c'est ce que dit ta voix lorsqu'elle reprend, une pointe paniquée et en même temps rauque...

« Dis quelque chose.

-Tu aurais pu attendre demain.

-Quoi ?

-Demain, ils ont prévu de la pluie.

-C'est quoi encore ça, si c'est pour un effet de style…

-Non je voulais juste que tu me dises tout ça sous la pluie, au moins tu n'aurais pas vu…

-Quoi tu ?... »

Tu sais le bras sur lequel je repose pour me retourner. C'est une fois face à toi que t'es yeux s'agrandissent. Tu sembles surpris, je t'aime bordel. Tu passes doucement un doigt sur ma joue y ramassant ainsi un peu d'eau salé. A voir ta tête tu sembles toujours aussi perdu. Alors je prends mon courage à deux mains, et essaye de contrôler ma voix au mieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Moi aussi je t'aime. A en crever putain… Alors comment veux-tu que je puisse rester là de marbre alors que tu m'dis tout ça.

-Je…

-Promets-moi une chose… Juste une…

-Ce que tu veux, me souffles-tu toi aussi à court de voix.

-J'veux qu'on reste en contact… Au moins une fois par jour… Si à un moment on a plus de nouvelle de l'autre on pourra dire que ce sera vraiment fini.

-Compris. »

Sans que je m'y attende tu me sers dans tes bras jusqu'à m'étouffer une deuxième fois. Au lieu de m'écarter je tente de me raccrocher encore plus à toi. Comment vais-je pouvoir me passer de tout ça ? Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement et pourtant qu'est-ce que je peux te détester. Pourquoi en est-on arrivé là ?


End file.
